sukuru no ai
by yamiiiuchiha
Summary: dos mundos diferentes arrasados por la guerra que cada uno vivio. amores convirtiendose en odio, malas decisiones y separeciones la unica salvacion: una escuela pero no cualquiera, una escuela de amor. celos, odio, pero sobre todo amor, nuevos y viejos. ¿podran lograr superar el desafio en menos de un año o se quedaran por un amor de otro mundo? basado un poco en kamigami no asobi


**Sukuru no ai**

Capitulo 1:

En un lugar desconocido de donde nadie sabia su existencia un hermoso castillo se alzaba majestuosamente desde sus picos de oro puro hasta el blanco pero brillante mármol de su estructura. Un prado abundante y extenso lleno de las mas hermosas flores que existían se apreciaba como el jardín del castillo.

Desde afuera parecía que nada perturbaba la tranquilidad de maginifico palacio, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario, el lugar estaba mas agitado que nunca, cientos y cientos de sirvientes corren de aquí para alla remodelando todo el lugar para que quede ante las expectativas y las exigencias de su señor; pupitres por aquí y por alla, cambio de las habitaciones, acomodando todo para satisfacer lo demandado

En el salón principal de dicho lugar un hombre de cabellos marrones oscuros estaba sentado en un majestuoso trono de pieles mientras veía divertido como su vino giraba en círculos gracias a los movimientos que el mismo provocaba

_¿esta todo listo?- pregunto. Su voz sonoba tan imperiosa pero al mismo tiempo tan suave

_si señor ya casi todo esta listo- le dijo el sirviente

_bien quiero que todo este listo y perfecto el sirviente solo asintió- retírate

El mencionado hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejando a su señor metido en sus pensamientos

_¿estas seguro de esto ototou?- pregunta una voz misteriosa apoyado en uno de los pilares de la sala

_por supuesto aniki ¿tu no estas seguro?

_yo sigo pensando que no es una buena idea el mezclarlos, son de munos completamente diferentes

_lo que lo hace mas interesante-dijo sonriendo- además tu lo has visto y sentido ello necesitan esto

_ahhh-suspiro derrotado cuando algo se le metia en la cabeza de su tonto hermano menor no había poder divino que se lo quitara- de acuerdo solo esperemos que ellos lo logren

_tranquilo ellos podrán ¿tu estas listo? ¿sabes a quien traer no?

_me ofendes, tu falta de confianza hiere mi pobre corazón, ya esta todo listo

_bien- sonrio de manera enigmaica- que el juego comience

**En konoha**

Un rubio caminaba por las calles de una casi reconstruida Konoha , todavía había varias casas o edificios por reconstruir pero no eran muchos. Miro como varios gennin jugaba y peleaban por quien hacia mas remodelaciones en la casa en la que estaban trabajando y eso le provoco añoranza, nostalgia por los viejos tiempos. Habían ganado la guerra a duras penas pero lo consiguieron, pero por mas victoriosos que se sintieran también sufrieron muchas perdidas, perdidas que marcaron a cada habitante de todo el mundo shinobi; para el la muerte mas significativa fue la de su amigo Neji Hyuuga, todavía no podía creer que ya no veria mas al genio Hyuuga por las calles de su aldea o que ya no le entrarían ganas de golpearlo por su orgullo y arrogancia.

Mientras seguía caminando muchos civiles y shinobis paraban para saludarlo y brindarle su respeto o darle algo material aunque l insistiera que no era necesario, pero ahora eran las cosas eran asi el era Uzumaki Naruto el gran héroe de la guerra, el que trajo la paz a todo el mundo hinobi, por fin había conseguido lo que siempre quiso, el respeto y el reconocimiento de los demás hacia su persona

_TEME- grito el joven al ver como l ultimo Uchiha camina con las manos en su bolsillo caminando despreocupadamente hacia donde el iba, ignorando las miradas y los cuchicheos de las demás personas.

El y sasuke pelearon hasta casi morir en el proceso, de no haber sido porque Sakura utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas en mantenerlos con vida. El uchiha seguía con la loca idea de la revolución y lo corrupto que era este mundo y por eso debía matar a los kages que según para el, ellos habían corrompido el mundo, ellos eran el pasado y el debía eliminar el pasado lleno de odio para comenzar un nuevo futuro. Después de una dura batalla en donde utilizaron todo su poder, Naruto cambio las cosas. La ultima vez que se habían enfrenatado en ese valle el había sido derrotado pero en esta ocasión le pateo el trasero al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha y este con el ogullo pisado, manoseado y hasta violado no tuvo mas opción que aceptar su derrota y siguió a Naruto porque al final había cumplido su promesa, le gano y el volveria. Libero a los bijuus y entre los dos destruyeron el árbol ese y liberaron a todos los que estaban bajo el efecto del Tsukyomi infinito. Todos los recibieron de brazos abiertos pero se vieron muy reacios al hecho de recibir al uchiha de vuelta; fue la intervención de Naruto quien dejo al Uchiha entrar a la aldea. En cierto punto el rubio tenia razón, sin la ayuda del azabache no hubieran ganado la guerra, muy a su pesar el también era un héroe y no tuvieron mas opción que quitarlo del libro Bingo cuando sasuke se trago un poco de su orgullo les conto la verdad del Clan Uchiha y de su hermano pero nunca pidió disculpas. Tsunade no tuvo mas remedio que compensar al joven dejándolo volver a la aldea, después de todo el joven tenia hechos y fundamentos de sobra para odiarlos pero con la condición de hacer servicio comunitario por unos largos seis años y que el nivel de su chakra se disminuido drásticamente y que solo sea utilizado en momentos de vida o muerte, de muy mala gana Sasuke acepto con una condición que el consejo de konoha sea disuelto y destruido. Los cincos kages entendieron el porque del pedido del joven, no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar la condición y los ancianos de dicho consejo fueron enjuciados y encontrados culpables de varios crimentes de alta traición en contra de sus compatriotas, ahora sus cuerpos se encuentran por alguna parte de un pantano.

_hmp Naruto- lo saludo frio como siempre. Su relación todavía era muy fría y distante, el uhciha seguía resentido y con el la idea de que el culpable de todo era Naruto, en cambio este no se daría por vencido hasta volver a ser amigos como antes del vengador; aparte el azabache muy en el fondo agradecia que el rubio fuera asi de cabeza hueca, aunque claro esta nunca se lo diría ni siquiera bajo tortura; pero le daba las gracias que todavía insistia en hablarle, aparte del rubio solo Kakashi le hablaba en toda esa mugrosa aldea. Su equipo Taka fue divido por ser tachado como peligroso; karin por mas que no quiso no tuvo mas opción que irse con Orochimaru en un descuido de todos, la serpiente volvió a escapar; Suigetsu siguió con su ambicion y ahora esta recolectando todas las espadas que tanto desea y por ultimo juugo, fue el mas difícil el no quería dejar a Sasuke pero gracias a una orden del mismo ahora se encontraba junto a kabuto en la aldea de la roca buscando la cura para su enfermedad. Asi fue como el se quedo solo en konoha, una aldea donde lo repudiaban y lo odiaban, cabe aclarar que el sentimiento era mutuo; por eso agradecia la idiotez del rubio y su perseverancia

_¿y como te fue teme?

_hmo normal

_¿andusviste reconstruyendo una granja como todo gennin que eres?- dijo para picarlo y empezar una pelea

_usuratonkachi te recuerdo que tu también eres uno.

Cri cri. Naruto analizando las palabras dichas

_¡ES CIERTO DATTEBAYO! QUE MIERDA SIGO SIENDO UN PUTO NIÑO DE ESCUELA

_naruto tus gritos de marica aturden- dijo Sasuke quien se había tapado los oídos- pero en algo tienes razón eres un retrasado

_YO NUNCA DIJE ESO TEMEEE!- grito furioso pero por dentro estaba feliz, de a poco su amigo estaba volviendo- VAYAMOS A ICHIRAKU A COMER RAMEN TEME

_no-dijo serio para seguir su camino interrumpido

_¿eh? ¿Por qué no? HEY TEME TE ESTOY HABLANDO, QUE ME ESCUCHES DATTEBAYO

_ya te dije que no- repitió hastiado- no voy a comer esa porquería que tu llamas comida, sabe a mierda

_MALDITO IMBECIL NO INSULTES ASI A MI PRECIADO RAMEN- hizo cara de horror como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera la peor blasfemia del mundo- EL RAMEN ES LO MAS DELICIOSO DEL MUNDO

_de tu estúpido mundo dobe

_TEMEEEE

_siempre tan ruidosos ustedes dos, que problemático- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

_shikamaru ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo feliz el rubio al volver a ver a su amigo

_bien sacando el hecho de ser el líder del escuadron de inteligencia y que es muy problemático todo bien- después de lamuerte de su padre, shikamaru asumió la responsabilidad de suplantar al susodicho tanto como en el escuadron como en el clan. Todos sus amigos estaban casi en el mismo camino, junto al chico sombras ino trabajaba suplantando a su difunto padre en el escuadron de inteligencia. Kiba y sino cada uno con sus respectivos clanes fueron enviados en busca del algún sobreviviente en todo el país del fuego. El equipo de gai no sabia casi nada de el, todavía no habían superado la muerte de su amigo y compañero y se podría decir que no salían mucho. La que mas cambio fue la timida y tierna Hinata, como toda Hyuuga tomo el control de su clan y se hizo responsable de todas las tareas impuestas por el mismo, supero todos los obstáculos tratando de dirgir con firmeza lo que su padre le había dejado, afronto sola la muerte de su querido padre y su primo y lleva al clan como toda una líder y por eso no tenia tiempo libre y en cierta forma a Naruto le estaba haciendo mal no verla, la estaba empezando a extrañar.

De su equipo no sabia casi nada solo que Yamato y Sai volvieron con sus tareas de anbu por eso no los veía muy seguido y por ultimo las dos personas que mas quería ver para estar completamente lleno eran ellos dos. Kakashi casi siempre se escapaba de sus obligaciones pero la hokage parecía todo un sabueso a la hora de encontrarlo y que cumpliera su rol como el nuevo y hasta ahora único consejero de la hokage. Al principio se rehuso y es mas estaban seguros que se iba a escapar a Suna pero la quinta lo amenazo con castrarlo y peores cosassi no aceptaba el puesto; a ella tampoco le había convencido que un vago, impuntual y pervertido como kakashi se haga cargo de un puesto de tanta magnitud para la aldea, pero todos los clanes decidieron que el era la mejor opción, tenia años de experiencia y de sabiduría, y asi como el ex ninja copia se convirtió en el nuevo consejo.

_venia a decirles que kakashi los anda buscando- shikamaru lo saco de su ensoñación al joven rubio

_¿de verdad?- pregunto emocionado, el joven solo asintió- sugoii teme vamos que kakashi nos busca

_hmp nara- dijo en modo de despido y los jóvenes emprendieron camino

_pero si no les dije donde- sonrio con nostalgia- ah bueno después de todos son ellos.

Ambos shinnobis fueron directo al campo de entrenamiento numero tres, testigo de sus inicios como ninjas, sabia que sus sensei los estaría esperando ahí como lo hacia cada vez que los llamaba porque se escapo de sus deberes. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa inmensa al ver que debajo de un árbol en vez de estar el ex ninja copia estaba la persona que Naruto mas deseaba ver. Allí sentada debajo de un árbol con los ojos cerrados estaba Sakura

_SAKURA-CHAN- grito el joven emocionado corriendo al encuentro de su amiga.

_NARUTO BAKA BAJAME- grito la joven en aire mientras estaba siendo aplastada por un fuerte abrazo de oso por parte del rubio- no me asustes asi baka

_gomen ne sakura-chan pero hace mucho tiempo que no te veía y te extrañaba- hizo un puchero tierno- ya no me quieres

_ni siquiera lo piensesbaka- le acaricio la mejilla- gomen pero he tenido mucho trabajo y lo sabes.

_si pero debes darte también tu tiempo sakura-chan- lo regaño el joven- debes cuidarte mas

_ lo se- le sonrio- pero eso ya no depende de mi, sabes que el mundo lo exige.

Naruto miro con orgullo a su amiga, ahora sakura era la directora del reconstruido hospital de konoha y la completa encargada de la salud de toda la aldea; pero no solo era eso. Al ser reconocida como una de las heroínas de la guerra y el haber superado a Tsunade, Sakura se posiciono como la máxima autoridad medica en todo el mundo shinobi, todos los kages y porque no decir eñores feudales requerían de los conocimientos de la joven. A tan corta de edad Sakura era la encargada de la salud mundial, lo que ella decía se hacia; para ahorrar varios viajes invocaba a Katsuyu y para poder ir de un lugar a otro, era un trabajo muy agotador pero gracias a esto muchas vidas se han salvado y el paso sangriento de la guerra no se sentía mucho, gracias a sus acciones todas las aldeas tenían una gran deuda con konoha no solo por el hecho de que los tres héroes eran de konoha sino porque a pesar d estar en malas condiciones la aldea les había prestado a la mejor medica, dejando a konoha en una mu buena posición económica y de seguridad.

_me sient un completo inútil dattebayo- dijo después de pensar el rubio, que era el único que no estaba haciendo nada importante para la aldea- no estoy ayudando en nada

_¿tu crees eso?- le pregunto la joven- gracias a ti todos nosotros estamos vivos, gracias a ti ahora los demás estamos reconstruyendo lo que tanto te esmeraste por proteger, creeme haz hecho mas de que cualquiera pueda hacer ¿con eso no te basta?

_no- dijo como un niño caprichoso- hasta el teme hace mas que yo- la joven miro por primera vez al joven azabache detrás del rubio, como si no habría notado su presencia o directamente no le importaba

_sasuke- dijo fría y sin emoción

_sakura- respondio con la misma cordialidad con la que la chica le hablo.

Después de la guerra todas las relaciones habían quedado un poco mal pero la peor de todas era la de esos dos. La chica lo ignoraba, no le hablaba parecía como si le valiera una mierda la presencia del azabache y muchas veces ella lo insultaba ¡ella a el! Y si a sasuke le molestaba no lo dejaba ver al contrario le devolvía el insulto a la joven, parecía una competencia de ver quien se lastimaba mas. Naruto había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para saber el porque de esa actitud pero ninguno se lo decía, igual se jugaba toda la dotación de su preciado ramen a que se debía por ese genjutsu que sasuke le hizo, vaya saber que hizo el joven le hizo en ese control mental.

_¿y por que están aquí?- sakura rompió el tenso silencio.

_!ah si! Kakashi-sensei nos llamo ¿y tu?

_tambien pero no entiendo que quiere

_quizas este aburrido de tantos papeles- dijo el rubio pensativo- y nos quiere usar de excusa para escaparse de sus responsabilidades el muy desgraciado dattebayo. Sasuke y sakura asintieron dándole la razón a su amigo

Estuvieron esperando quince minutos mas a su sensei, tiempo que usaron para ponerse al dia, naruto metia de vez en cuand a sasuke en la conversación pero sakura lo ignoraba olímpicamente, actitud que ya estaba fastidiando al Uchiha

_¿entonces te iras Sakura-chan?- pregunto un poco triste el rubio

_si Gaara me ha pedida ayuda, sabes que no puedo decir que no- le sonrio con ternura pero tranquilo solo me ire unos tres meses después podemos comer ir a ichiraku a comer ramen si deseas

_¿de verdad Sakura-chan?- pregunto feliz el joven, la chica solo asintió- ¡eres la mejor! Tendre una cita con Sakura-chan, tendre una cita…

_!pero tu pagas idiota!- pero eso no resulto para que el joven siguiera gritando como un niño por tener una cita con la peli rosada

_no puedo creer que les des ilusiones- dijo de repente Sasuke

_huh?

_sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo sasuke de repente mirando a la joven con altanería- solo haces que el muy tonto se ilusione contigo para que algún tarado bese el suelo por donde pisas.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al escuchar tantas palabras hirientes por aprte del azabache, parecía que buscaba dañarla con esa sarta de estupideces y lo había logrado pero eso no quería decir que se lo demostraría. Si algo había aprendido es que siempre seria una molestia para el, no importaba cuantos sacrificios podría hacer ella por el, no importaba todos sus esfuerzos ella siempre será poca cosa para sasuke. Por eso después de entender el mensaje del genjutsu ese lo entendio, el no tendría piedad de arrancarle el corazón y ella ya no tendría problema de hacer lo mismo, por mas que su confundido y negro corazón diga que todavía lo amaba, el dolor y el odio lo mancharon; ahora mismo Sasuke Uchiha se podría morir delante de sus ojos y ella lo disfrutaría.

Sasuke esperaba con ansias que esos ojos jades se llenaran de lagrimas, que ella le gritara y que haga sus típicas escenas ridículas en donde siempre le decía que estaba equivocado que ella lo amaba y todas esas estupideces, que solo era asi con el dobe para darle celos a el. Pero contra todo pronostico sakura no lloro,ni siquiera se mostro dolida como el espero, todo lo contrario sonrio socarronamente y mirándolo con desafio.

_¿eso crees?- le pregunto la joven sin borrar su sonrisa- ¿o solo estas describiendo lo que tu quieres?

_¡hm?- pregunto con una ceja alzada al no entender

_digo es asi como me quieres tener, como la estúpida que lamia el pio por donde pisaba- sus ojos poco a poco se teñian de negro, de odio puro- la estúpida que no veía la mierda de persona que eras, la que sin importar te esperaba y que a pesar de me intentesta de matar dos veces te seguía amando…

_¿y no sigue siendo asi?- le pregunto burlon- se muy bien que todavía me amas como la estúpida molestia que eres

_ja- rio con acidez- te equivocas en algo sasuke

_¿en que? Te recuerdo que soy un uchiha jamas me equivoco

_en que pasaste algo por alto- le sonrio- que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, y tu ya lo diste.

_¿quieres decir que me odias?- pregunto con ironia- pensé que santa Sakura perdonaba todo

_tomalo como quieras- dijo ya cansada de tanta charla- y déjame decirte, no eres tan importante

_je- sonrio con ganas de mas pelea no iba a dejar que se fuera como si nada, necesitaba darle cada golpe que ella le había dado en su orgullo, la haría pagar caro la desfachatez que tuvo, además debía pagar por la quemazon que estaba sintiendo en su pecho al escuchar como decía no amarlo mas, el no la amaba y jamas la iba amar pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no le perdonaría, ella debería amarlo derramar lagrimas de sangre porque el jamas la iba a amar, porque viera como el se casaba con una mujer que no era ella mientras de a poco su brillo se moria junto a ella, la mejor muerte para esa molestia; el quería que ella se muriera de amor por el, por eso no iba a permitir que ella se crea no amarlo mas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas hiriente apareció su sensei

_yooo- dijo kakashi con su sonrisa pero por dentro suspiraba aliviado el presencio toda la charla de esos dos y algo le decía que el mas herido al final resulto ser Sasuke pero el chico era un jodido pendejo y cabron haría de todo para no demostrarlo y eso era hacer mas daño a la joven.

_LLEGA TARDE- lo regaño el rubio sin percartarse de la tensión entre sus amigos

_lo siento es que una tierna anciana me pidió que le ayudara a cargar el ataúd de su marido y…

_ya, ya- dijo naruto- ni usted se lo cree ¿para que nos llamo sensei?

_que niños mas irrespetuosos yo que los cite para poder entrenar juntos como en los viejos tiempos…

_SIIIIIII- grito emocionado naruto- TEME COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS

_hmp como en los viejos tiempos te pateare el trasero- sonrio con altanería

_TEMEEE

_los últimos acontecimientos dicen lo contrario- dijo sakura como si nada para joder un poco a sasuke y como lo supuso lo logro. El uchiha activo su sharingan mientras miraba furioso a la joven

_sasuke…- dijo en modo de advertencia kakashi pero el joven no lo escucho

_¿tu te crees que eres mejor? Te recuerdo que solo fuiste una molestia en la guerra- escupio con odio- no hiciste nada importante

_teme…

_no naruto déjalo- sonrio de medio lado- deja que siga diciendo esas estupideces asi podemos ver que detrás de ese supuesto genio hay solo un idiota

_TEME/SASUKE- gritaron naruto y kakashi al tiempo que vieron con horror como el uchiha había tomado por el cuello a Sakura mientras la miraba furioso con el sharingan activado

_te estas haciendo mas estúpida Sakura-siseo con odio- no dudes que puedo matarte cuando quiera

_lo se- a pesar de estar siendo apresada por el cuello lo miro con el mismo odio que Sasuke- me lo has dejado bien en claro eso

_¿entonces es por eso?- sonrio con ironia- solo estas despechada

_te equivocas sasuke- en un agil movimiento que aprendio hace poco junto a Gaara se libero de sasuke y para sorpresa de todos le quebró la muñeca- solo abri los ojos, debería agradecerte, me salvaste justo a tiempo de caer como la estúpida que era; me abriste los ojos y me mostraste el cabron hijo de puta que eres.

_¿teme estas bien?- al ver lo morado que estaba la muñeca del azabache miro asombrado a su amiga- sakura-chan

_tranquilo solo le rompi la muñeca nada que un par de vendas puedan curar

_¿tu no lo haras?- pregunto naruto- s el teme, es nuestro amigo

_te equivocas naruto- se dio media vuelta- el ya no es mi amigo, es solo un traidor que fue perdonado y esta pagando su condena nada mas

_sakura-chan

_si tu y kakashi se pusieron de acuerdo para volver a los viejos tiempos- miro a su sensei como suspiraba- pierden su tiempo

_exacto- dijo sasuke, no se iria con el rabo entre la cola- porque nada quiere estar cerca de una estúpida como tu.

_puede ser- sonrio- pero lo que mas cambio es algo muy importante

_¿que sakura-chan?

_que esa persona que esta ahí- señalo a sasuke con la cabeza- podría estar muriéndose frente a mis ojos y yo disfrutaría verlo sufrir

Con esa crudas palabras sakura desaparecio dejando a todos impresionada y mas que nada a SAsuke, no solo lo había lastimado sino que había afirmado que disfrutaría si el muriera

_¿estas feliz verdad?- pregunto de repente kakashi con su tono despreocupado

_¿hm?

_por fin lo conseguiste, ella ya no te ama al contrario se volvió igual a ti, te odia- dijo con un poco mas de rencor al ver que la flor mas pura que el conocía se estaba marchitando por culpa de su otro alumno- ahora vamos a que te curen.

_tu llévalo- dijo de repente naruto- yo tengo que ir detrás de sakura-chan

_ no podras hacer nada naruto

_tengo que ir…- dijo con un poo de angustia, el había visto el dolor en los jades de la chica, el sabia que ella en estos momentos lo necsitaba mas que nada, el debía de ir con ella estar con ella y para ella, pero eso nunca iba a pasar

Una fuerte explosión de luz apareció en cierto punto de konoha y el corazón de los tres hombres se detuvieron en ese lugar estaba la presencia de esa persona

_SAKURAAAAAAAAA- grito naruto al tiempo que ellos eran envueltos por la misma luz.

**Sociedad de almas**

Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos de un casi reconstruido sereitei, la guerra contra los Quincy había traid solo dolor, destrucción y agonía pero sobre muerte. Habian perdido a muchos camaradas en esa batalla, amigos de lucha que jamas recuperaría entre ellos la pequeña Yachiru. Todavía su muerte le pesaba y mas que nada al ver como el capitán zaraki estaba. Ahora caminaba hacia el encuentro con el comandante, lo había llamado para una urgencia y el debía de ir.

Después de la guerra las cosas sue fueron de malas a peores, el ereitei prácticamente se había quedado sin capitanes, algunos de los cpaitanes y tenientes ahora eran zombies controlados por el capitán mayuria, entre ellos toshiro, matsumoto y otros mas. La capitana unohana estaba muerta lo que los dejaba sin escuadron medico y lo peor de todo fue Ishida. Después de enfrentarse con su amigo y reconocer sus propósitos y entenderlos el volvió de su lado pero no la saco barata, ahora era prisionero del sereitei por cometer alta traición y porque mas que el haya intercedido no podían liberarlo.

En el camino haca el sereitei se cruzo con la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo, Rukia. La shinigami estaba parada al frente de el como si lo estuviera esperando

_ichigo- hablo la joven, llevaba semanas tratando de hablar con el joven para poder explicarle la situación, no era porque lo sentía como un deber sino como una necesidad, deseaba fervientemente explicar que ella no quería eso que lo hacia por obligación

_ahora no rukia- dijo pasando por ella como si nada- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

_DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN CRIO Y ESCUCHAME MIERDA-exploto, no podía aguantar la frialdad del joven, ichigo detuvo su andar- por favor déjame explicarte…

_no tienes que explicarme nada- la miro por sobre el hombro- tu hermano me lo dejo bien en claro…

_pero no es como nii-sama lo dejo- sono un poco desesperada- es que tu no entiendes

_es por el bien de la familia- imito la voz de la joven en forma de burla, sonrio sin sentimiento alguno al igual que sus ojos mostraron carencia de emociones- ya me lo han dejado en claro, y tranquila lo entendio. Solo eres una marionetaq que sigue las ordenes de byakuya

_NO HABLES ASI DE EL TU ERES EL MALDITO CRIO QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA- no quería llorar pero la forma en que la trataba, en la forma en que la miraba la estaba matando

_creeme que lo entiendo- sonrio y se dio media vuelta

_espera ichigo

_ya perdi mucho tiempo- la miro por ultima vez y aunque su corazón se encogio al ver esos lavandas lleno de lagrimas no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía pensar en lo que le despertaba el saber que ella jamas seria de el, en lo que despertó en el momento de recibir la noticia mas horrible del mundo, no quería pensar que se había enamorada de la enana y el se había dado cuenta en el peor momento- nos vemos me saludas a tu prometido.

Con eso desaparecio dejando a una rukia con el corazón partido, pero una parte de ella entendia la actitud del joven, ni bien habían acabado la guerra y al ver el caos los ancianos de la familia kuchiki la comprometieron con el heredero de una de las cuatro casas nobles para ayudar al sereitei su matrimonio debería seguir, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de ver como su amigo, la persona que se había robado su mundo la miraba con desprecio, con asco y no era para menos dentro de poco ya no lo podría ver, debería de cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa y de la señora del clan kuchiki. Sentía que su corazón se alejaba a cada paso que el joven daba.

Ichigo llego mas calmado con el comandante, todavía no asimilaba la idea del matrimonio de rukia, no quería asimilarla, no quería pensar en que alguien mas tocaria a la enana y se proclamaría su dueño como si de un objeto se tratase. Ese pensamiento siempre lo hacia enfurecer, el pensar que la chica que cambio su mundo ahora era vendida como un ganado al mejor postor. Alejo ese pensamiento y entro hacia en donde el comandante lo esperaba.

_kurosaki-kun por fin llego- dijo el comandante que estaba mas serio de lo que parecía. Ichigo vio a todo el comité entre ellos estaban los pocos capitanes que quedaban vivos. Es decir Byakuya, Ukitake Mayuri, Soin Fong y Komamura. Ignoro las miradas que byakuya le daba, después de que se entero que el acepto el matrimonio arreglado de Rukia a la mierda se le fue el poco respeto que le tenia.

_¿para que me han llamado?- pregunto apresurado

_bien iremos al grano- la mirada del comandante no auguraba nada bueno- hemos llegado a un acuerdo con todos lo del sereitei y sociedad de almas y viendo los crímenes que se cometieron por la triacion de Uryuu Ishida no nos dejo mas opción que condenarlo a muerte

¿Qué había dicho? La mente de ichigo se quedo en blanco, se hubiese esperado todos menos eso ¿condenado a muerte? ¿y todas las veces que ishida les había salvado el trasero?¿acaso no contaba? Solo por un error lo condenana a morir, ishida había sido engañado pero también fue vital para acabar con juhu ¿eso no importaba?

_se como te debes sentir… - esa línea fue el detonante para el joven shinigami que se estuvo aguantando todas estas semanas

_¿saber como me siento?- su voz sono mas de ultratumba- ¿Cómo MIERDA ME PUEDE SABER COMO ME SIENTO?

_kurosaki contrólate- le dijo la capitana soin fong

_ A LA MIERDA ESO- miro con puro odio al comandante- OSEA LO CONDENAN ASI COMO SI NADA…

_no es como si nada, muchos de nuestros camaradas cayeron por su traición

_¿Y LA VECES QUE EL LES SALVO SU TRASERO? CUANDO USTEDES ERAN LOS MALDITOS QUE NO HACIAN NADA Y SE QUEDABAN DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS

_eso es cosa del pasado- hablo la única mujer presente

-.¿COSA DEL PASADO?- se fue como u toro embravecido hacia la única mujer- ¿COSA DEL PASADO ES QUE MUCHAS VECES SE TE SALVO TU MALDITO TRASERO?

_MAS RESPETO MOCOSO QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR

_A LA MIERDA ESO-miro con odio a la mujer- USTEDES SE CREEN SUPERIORES SOLO POR ESA CAPA DE MIERDA ¿PERO DE QUE SIRVIERON? ¿ACASO SU MALDITA CAPA DE CAPITAN SALVO A TODOS LOS SHINIGAMI MUERTOS? ¿EVITO QUE LES PATEARAN EL TRASERO?¿EVITO QUE SU TENIENTE NO MURIERA?

La capitana exploto y se dispuso a atacar al joven pro el golpe nunca llego porque ichigo la atajo la muñeca de la mujer y con rabia teñida en sus ojos apretó su mano

_no te creas que me tocarías si quiera- sonrio- les recuerde que soy mas fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes aquí presente, te recuerdo que yo fui quien los salvo

_suficiente- dijo kyoraku- por favor kurosaki-kun controlose

Ichigo lo miro con odio como nunca antes, la solto pero luego miro al comandante

_kurosaki-kun debe estar muy alterado- dijo kyoraku- por eso obviaremos este incidente

_no será necesario- dijo caminando hacia la salida- si quieren condenemen a muerte también, pero veamos si pueden

_kurosaki…

_no necesito esto no quiero pertenecer mas a esta mierda en donde solo se ve lo malo- miro con odio al comandante- al final juhu tenia razón los shinigamis no hacen mas que mirar su propio ombligo…

_kurosaki- ahora fue turno de byakua de hablar

_callate- le dijo apretando los dientes al que menos quería escuchar era al culpable de sus dolores- y otra cosa no traten de detenerme me llevare a ishida a casa a donde pertenece y si alguien s interpone, no duden que el gotei dejara de existir.

Con esa afirmación desaparecio dejando a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos por la actitud del joven peli naranjado quien había jurado defenderlos hasta el ultimo de sus alientos ahora quizás podría ser el verdugo

_¿comandante que haremos ahora?- detenerlo era algo ilógico y suicida, en el estado que estaba el joven hasta kuchiki rukia seria mutilada, pero no podían dejar que llevara acabo su cometido.

_vayan tras el- dijo con pesar el hombre

Ichigo sonrio con tristeza al sentir varios shinigamis corriendo detrás de el, asi que iban a intentar detenerlo, pero antes de siquiera pensar un plan una luz de llena cayo sobre el y sobre el sereitei

_ICHIGOOOO- fue el grito de rukia que se escucho antes de que todo el sereitei fuera cubierto por esa luz

**en otro lugar**

sakura abria los ojos con pesadez, le dolia mucho la cabeza

_¿donde estoy?- lo ultimo que recordaba era de haber peleado con el uchiha y después no se acordaba de nada mas. Ya no sentía la calidez del verde césped ahora sentía el frio de los ladrillos del suelo- ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

Un pocos asustada y ansiosa comenzó a caminar sobre las escaleras que había encontrado como si estuviera subiendo hacioa lo mas alto de una torre, estaba desarmada de alguna manera el enemigo se había encargado de quitarle hasta el ultimo de sus kunais, además sentía la rara impresión de que no tenia nada de chakra

Con mas rapidez como si al final de las escaleras encontraría la respuesta comenzó a correr, abrió la puerta de madera y tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque la luz del sol la enceguecio. Aclarando un poco mas su vista jade pudo enfocar el claro cielo que se imponía sobre ella, claro y sin nubes en donde el sol reinaba, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver lo que se mostraba delante de ella

_de verdad es un castillo- dijo al ver las torres y como ella estaba en lo mas alto de tan maginifico lugar. Se veía una hermosa pradera llena de vida y un bonito color de vida

_¿donde estoy?- dio un paso mas hacia adelante y se encontró con el borde del castillo- es verdaderamente maginifico

El viento soplo obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró un par de ojos avellanas que la miraban de la otra torre.

Sus ojos se chocaron por primera vez y se quedaron pegados como dos imanes, jade contra avellana en una rara pero exótica combinación. No solo sus ojos sino su color de cabello, rosado y naranja, Ichigo y Sakura se habían cruzado y no había sido capaces de quitarse la mirada

_por fin han llegado- dijo el rey del castillo- las clases pueden comenzar, la escuela esta abierta


End file.
